


Memories of a Dead Man

by Daisysmartheart



Series: The Kingdom of Daein [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: While it is said the first Queen of Daein never married, the ring on her finger had a different meaning.





	Memories of a Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI! i swear this wasn't meant to be Sad but Things Happen when we write Them lol.

Micaiah's coronation was supposed to be happy, but how? With her friends by her side, or the family that she'd only recently found? To her, the world hadn't started moving again. Nothing would be the same, and the ring of a dead man was all the proof she had of the unchanging time.

'I suppose Pelleas was right, no use falling in love during war…' She was holled up in the library as usual, looking for anything she could find on Daein before Ashnard. Most of the books were spelled or burned beyond recognition, but there was one that wasn't. It was leather-bound with a metal clasp, dark in a comforting way, and had no title to be seen. Opening to the first page, familiar print greeted her eyes. "For my love, and hopefully should I not die, our children."

Slamming the book shut almost as soon as she had finished that first line, she took it with her on the way back, begging that no one would question why she had it in the first place. Why should they after all? It was technically hers. When she got back to her quarters, Eilene was still sleeping peacefully. Feeling confident enough to open the book again, she turned to the first page after the one she had already read. "If you are reading this, then something must have lead you to it, whether it be magic or some sense of foresight I know not, but I can say for certain that if you do not know who I am, this book has no meaning or value to you. To my love however, chances are you know what this is, and who I am."

Smiling gently, Micaiah turned to the next page, only thinking of how like him the subtle snark in the writing was. Plain as day was a title that would only hold meaning to them. "Vows I may or may not have said, and the memories I hope you hold dear"

Turning through more and more pages, tears falling unabashedly, the book suddenly stopped after his recount of that night, heavily censored of course, but she could tell after this he was either taken to the Tower or allowed to leave the book in the library and then taken to the Tower.

She supposed it was only fair to have both recounts of their time together in the same book, so turning a few pages, she wrote her own title. "Words you Said, and how much I Loved to hear them"

Starting from the technical start of the Brigade and moving towards the emancipation of Daein, then to the Laguz-Begnion war, then finally to the Tower and the defeat of Ashera.

Having a few pages left empty at the end of the book, she wrote in a few words for when Eilene would be old enough to be trusted with it. "Our dear daughter, when I am finishing my account, you are still so small, so perfect, and we both love you so much. Even if your father never got to meet you, I know he loves you, your uncles love you, and so does your aunt. Chances are you will outlive us all, but I pray that you hold our love close, and remember us even in death."

Nearly twenty years later, a young woman was walking through her mother's favorite library, when the glint of a green gemstone caught her eye. Walking over, she found a leather bound book, wrapped in both a magenta cape and a scarlet red one, and an intricate silver ring with an emerald set inside.


End file.
